


The only heaven i’ll be sent to, is when i’m alone with you

by leviosuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel!Jihoon, M/M, Supernatural Elements, demon!jeonghan, fluff? i’d assume, joshua as a paranoid arkangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosuga/pseuds/leviosuga
Summary: Jihoon was sick of following orders, but talking to Jeonghan wasn’t that bad.





	The only heaven i’ll be sent to, is when i’m alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed ! sorry if there are mistakes

Jihoon had spared a golden halo and fluffy wings once he went down to Earth, sent on a mission by Joshua. Initially he had hoped it’d be simple, but on the third week of investigating he was yet to find the demon that was treading too close to humans. ‘He could be dangerous!’ had said the arkangel.   
Jihoon groaned. He really couldn’t understand why the angels assumed every demon on earth was out for blood, and he wasn’t set on trying to understand either. He had just at least, naively hoped, he didn’t have to get involved with it.  
He lied down on the rock hard mattress from the shitty motel. The walls adorned with tacky green and blue patterns, the strong colors making Jihoon’s head hurt. Missions were always so exhausting, Joshua would task the angel with little to no information, and he’d simply have to figure things out himself.   
Most of the time he’d only be given minimal context on what he was supposed to do, and barely enough money to pay for these motels. Last one he had stayed at was so cheap and rusty that he sat on a chair and it broke underneath his weight. He fucking hated missions.  
He tried to piece together everything he had discovered. The demon’s name seemed to be Jeonghan. He was titled a ‘danger to society’ by Joshua because he had been seen conversing to children at a park, and as the same arkangel stated, he simply looked mischievous.  
God knows what that meant. He hadn’t been given any more details on the demon’s appearance. If only mischievous was more distinguishable. He had only found out the demon’s name once he made his way to said park, spotting another demon by the swings. He was pretty weak in power, practically harmless. All Jihoon had to do was ask if the demon had seen any mischievous looking buddies of his, for him to spill Jeonghan’s name and the last time he had seen him.  
He didn’t know where Jeonghan was, but Jihoon guessed it was a start.  
If Jihoon were to be honest, he didn’t need to know any more information. He knew exactly who Jeonghan was, and he knew the boy was far from being any real harm to anyone.  
He had seen Jeonghan years prior, at a crossroad. His hair was long blond, and he was smirking once Jihoon found him.  
His smirk didn’t hide the confusion in his eyes whatsoever though, probably wondering what he had even done to be summoned by an angel of such high power.   
Jihoon was a bit embarassed, to say the least. “Arkangel Joshua has personally sent me to tell you to stop pulling pranks on the restaurant workers across the street.”   
Jeonghan took no time in laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Jihoon couldn’t even blame him, Joshua’s requests always too grand and far from necessary.   
“Is that really it?” The demon had asked, the ghost of a smile on his face as he forced back any more laughter. Jihoon just nodded dryly, planning on stabbing Joshua on the shoulder once he got back, just for a little sting.  
“Yeah. I know you haven’t really done anything else besides that. Joshua’s just a little paranoid.” Jihoon said, sounding tired. Breathing out his words instead of sounding them out.   
The demon, who had finally introduced himself minutes prior, seemed to show more concern for the angel than angels themselves back at home. “You okay? Look kind of breathless.”   
Jihoon was experiencing a sort of fatigue. He knew using his powers always drained him physically, and he had used most of his energy to actually be able to communicate with Jeonghan. Screw Joshua.  
“Just a little... faint.” The shorter being had replied, gaining nothing but an eyebrow raise.  
Jihoon had only shooed the demon away through slurry words and hazy eyesight, and he still couldn’t exactly remember if he had taken himself back to the hotel or if he had been carried. Exhaustion made all his memories from that night blurry, he just remembered feeling warm and cozy, and then waking up on the cold fitted sheets of the bed.   
Looking back at it, yeah. Jeonghan really wasn’t a danger to anyone. Maybe he had playfully placed some (hundreds) of beetles inside a bartender’s shoe, but other than that, he seemed okay.  
Joshua would probably ostracize him if he heard the boy say that, but Jeonghan seemed genuine. Jihoon ignored his angel instincts telling him that demons are normally persuasive and charming, until proving otherwise later on.  
Even though Jihoon already knew the demon, he still had no clue of his whereabouts. The town they were at wasn’t necessarily big, but it wasn’t small enough for Jihoon to just bump into demonic entities on the sidewalks.   
Every idea he had for finding Jeonghan would result in so, so much power, and the idea of draining himself that much again was a bit stressful. Jihoon was always more powerful when he wasn’t alone; when he already didn’t use so much energy to maintain a human form. It hurt a little, being constantly tired from using so much of him.  
Maybe if he wasn’t always on goddamn missions-  
He felt a presence in the room. A strong one, a powerful one.  
He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them, a familiar figure staring at him.   
Blond hair, did he cut his hair?   
“For the love of- what the fuck, Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked, not even sure what his next course of action should be.   
Jeonghan let out a small laugh. “You looked so irritated, I wasn’t sure I should bother.”   
Jihoon took a look at the demon one more time.  
Obviously he hadn’t changed much, the immortality granting him at least that. Besides changing his hairstyle, the new look making Jihoon feel a little weird, Jeonghan was just like the last time they had met.  
“How do you even know where I am?” Jihoon realized that should have been the first thing to question about this entire situation, instead of a haircut.  
Jeonghan acted a bit shy once he started talking. “You, you’re really powerful. I could sort of feel you around this area.” His voice was softer this time, the demon avoiding any eye contact.  
Jihoon was almost flattered, if his powers weren’t so useless. “Thank you?”   
Jeonghan just hummed. They kept silent for a few minutes. The shorter boy’s headache having mysteriously vanished.   
Jihoon didn’t exactly want to break the silence, but the idea of him just finishing this mission and getting rest was too entertaining for him to not act upon it.  
“Look,” He started, immediately drawing the attention from the other person in the room. “Joshua, he wants you to stop socializing.”   
Jeonghan didn’t respond, so he continued.  
“He saw you talking to some children at the park. He thinks you’re a danger to them, or something. I didn’t really pay attention.”   
The other boy chuckled. Jihoon’s disinterest was a little amusing.   
He had expected Jeonghan to protest, make fun of angels, poke at Joshua’s growing need to protect humans.  
“He keeps sending you down here for this?” The taller boy asked instead, the same tone of concern coating his words.  
That was unexpected.   
“Y-Yeah.” Great Jihoon, stuttering. Great way to show how powerful of an angel you are. “I’m used to it.”   
“Doesn’t it always exhaust you, though?”   
Jihoon felt his cheeks warm up. “It does. Since when do you care?”  
Jihoon glanced at Jeonghan, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was as if he had just realized how concerned he was acting, his confident act crashing and burning as he went red all the way to the tip of his ears.  
“I-I just don’t think it’s fair, that’s all. Sorry about the kids. They had gotten a flower from the ground and showed it to anyone who was near, and I can’t really contain myself around children. They’re just so small.”   
Jihoon only paid attention to half of what the other was saying. Still thinking about how flustered he had gotten mere seconds ago, only noticing how he said he had a soft spot for kids. That was kind of cute.   
He was feeling tired again. Jeonghan was also a strong demon, Jihoon could feel it. It was almost as strengthing as it was draining. He didn’t quite mind feeling tired though, Jeonghan was pretty nice company.  
They shifted into silence again. Jeonghan was visibly tense and Jihoon was too focused on the way his hair strands fluttered against his eyelashes to ask why he was so nervous.  
Jeonghan seemed to notice Jihoon was staring. He had assumed at first that he was just looking at his general direction whilst thinking of something completely different. But his stare was direct, it was aimed exactly at him. No second intentions. It made him feel a bit more courageous in what he was about to do.   
“Jihoon,” He called out, noticing the way the boy’s eyes widened in curiosity. He was just so pretty. “do you want to go out sometime?”  
Jihoon was a mix of most emotions anyone could even produce. He thought about how wrong it was, how if anyone found out they would be doomed, and his angel instincts yelling in his ear about charisma and charm.   
But then he also thought about how Jeonghan’s new haircut had him feeling some strange type of way, and how his words had been laced with what sounded like genuine concern, and how warm Jihoon felt that one night, in the presence of the very specific demon in front of him.  
The look of amusement and the little giggles coming out of him must have been enough to comfort the boy, because Jeonghan had already moved closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek.  
There was the warmth again. “Did you carry me? When we first met? I don’t remember going back to the motel myself.” He felt a little ballsy, a little too energetic considering how little energy he actually had.  
Jeonghan flushed again. “I mean, you looked so tired. I couldn’t let you go by yourself, could I?”  
He didn’t move away. Yeah, he couldn’t have let Jihoon go alone. He would have probably fainted in the middle of a road, only to be scolded by Joshua once he’d show up in heaven with broken limbs.  
Jeonghan was radiating heat and Jihoon forgot all about his responsibilities and loyalty to the angels. He just moved closer, Jeonghan wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist as they lied down on the bed.  
It should feel surreal, how they barely knew each other but were already so near, skin with skin.   
Jihoon didn’t mind. Jeonghan sounded like a very bad idea, very dangerous one. Could end very badly. Jihoon also didn’t care. He couldn’t tell if it was recklessness, or just wanting to feel like he genuinely belonged somewhere.  
Angels and demons didn’t technically need any sleep, but they were both trying to slip into rest when Jeonghan muttered with his eyes still sealed close.  
“Also, what the fuck is up with these walls?”

**Author's Note:**

> might make this chaptered! might not! Who Knows!!  
> this is dedicated to the supernatural phase i had 3 years ago, thanks for teaching me more information about heaven than sunday school! even if the information isn’t reliable xoxo  
> my twt: @xukusn


End file.
